The present invention relates to a novel and useful medicament delivery device.
It is often imperative that a drug or chemical treatments be taken by an individual during medical emergencies. For example, a heart attack, stroke, and the like are best treated by the immediate taking of a medicament.
In case of a heart attack, chest pain, shortness of breath, nausea, chest pressure and the like may indicate symptoms of the same. It has been recommended that heart attack victims immediately may take medicament such as aspirin, nitroglycerine, and other oral drugs.
Failure to immediately ingest medicaments during a heart attack can lead to ventricular fibrillation and sudden death.
In the past, persons susceptible to a heart attack have carried emergencies medicaments in container which are often misplaced or kept in inconvenience places. For example, a person may place medicaments in a locked glove compartment of a car.
A system of immediately delivering of medicament during an emergency medical situation would be a notable advance in the medical arts.